Order of the Sith Lords
The Order of the Sith Lords, also known as the Banite Sith, Bane's Sith Order, or the Sith, was an ancient and powerful order of Force-sensitive practitioners of the dark side of the force and serve as the primary antagonists of the entire Star Wars franchise. It was an organization that was founded by Darth Bane and helped ensured the survival and continuation of the Sith Order. The Order would continue to exist throughout the ages as it would last entire centuries from the Old Republic Era all the way to the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. The Order would help the Sith survive and became the dominant sect of the order while also had its members manipulate whole conflicts and shape history throughout galactic history and was responsible for the instigation of the Clone Wars and for the rise of the Galactic Empire. History Foundation and Bane's Reformation The Order of the Sith Lords was founded in 1000 BBY following the end of the New Sith Wars by Darth Bane, a human male Sith Lord and a member of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Bane had delved deep into the secrets of the ancient Sith lords which helped increase his knowledge of the Sith as well as his powers in stark contrast to his contemporaries. During his investigation, he discovered that the brotherhood was a perversion of the Sith, being a mere copy of the Jedi Order, the ancient enemies of the Sith. His disillusionment with the brotherhood had led him to travel to Lehon and find the Sith Holocron of Darth Revan. Through the studying of Revan's philosophy and teachings, Bane had soon realized that the Sith need to have a certain power and discipline that the brotherhood had greatly lacked. After renaming himself Darth Bane, he then acquired the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and set out the reform the entire Sith Order and greatly reshape it as well in order to finally defeat the Jedi once and for all. His first action was to betray the brotherhood and allow it to be destroyed. He did this by allowing the brotherhood to be destroyed during the Seventh Battle of Ruusan by the Republic force and the Jedi Order. In the ensuing battle, all members of the Brotherhood of Darkness were killed by a Though Bomb by their own leader, Skere Kaan, except Bane. Bane was the sole surviving member of the Sith Order and the New Sith Wars ended with a Republic victory. Afterwards, it was believed by the galaxy that the Sith were extinct following the end of the war and Darth Bane had used that to his advantage to ensure that the Sith could take down the Republic and the Jedi Order while they weren't noticing. Bane then traveled to Ruusan where he found an orphan female human called Rain, and took her as his apprentice and dubbed her Darth Zannah. Throughout her training, he would teach her and doctrinaire her in the ways of the Sith and by the teachings of the Sith Code, but also exposed her to certain new modifications that Bane had done as well. He then taught her the Rule of Two, the core doctrine of the order, which stated that there will only be two Sith, a master and an apprentice, and that only two will make up the membership of the order instark contrast to the thousands of members that had made up the previous Brotherhood of Darkness. Apprentice becomes the Master In 980 BBY, Bane and Zannah had traveled to the planet of Ciutric IV, posing as brother and sister, Sepp and Allia Omek, living a double life as rich and wealthy people on the planet with large collection of wealth, which was acquired by the money previously held by brotherhood member Qordis. His wealth was then used to create a vast network of spies and contacts however, by this time Bane's health had started to decline at an accelerated rate as a result of his deep immersion into the Dark Side of the Force though, his death had not phased him at all. Despite Bane not being phased by his death, he feared for the future of the Sith as his apprentice hadn't tried to kill him and wasn't showing any sign of trying to kill him whether she was still trying to obey him or waiting for when he was too weak so she could strike him down and claim the title as Dark Lord of the Sith. As a result, Bane did whatever it took to prolong his life and prevent his death from coming too early. However, unbeknownst to Bane, Darth Zannah had decided to finally come out and challenge her master for the title of dark lord that she had wanted for so long and to fulfill the Rule of Two doctrine. In advance, she had also claimed an apprentice of her own a Dark Jedi named Set Harth though, her decision of Harth was one that was rushed as she sought after an apprentice that wanted to continue the ways of the Sith under the guidence of Bane's principals and not a fallen Jedi who only looked out for himself. Zannah and Harth had tracked Bane to the planet of Doan but by the time they found Bane's location, the dark lord had finally found a way to prolong his life through the power of the holocron of Darth Andeddu however, a mysterious Iktotchi female known as "The Huntress" had captured Bane with the help of her team and was brought to the Stone Prison. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Knights Category:Organizations Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Priests Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Provoker Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful